glitterix_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Abigail
Personal Info I am a member of the Glitterix Club. Full name: Princess Abigail "Abi The Fierce" of Harmonica Age: 14 Power: Electric Dark Midnight Light Origins: Eraklyon and Harmonica Love Interest: Ajax (boyfriend) Nemesis/Enemy: Sora (ex-boyfriend, frenemy) Best Friends: Lucy - they've known each other since Abi was two and Lucy was a little baby - Vivien and Summer (her dorm mate) however she is friendly with the whole club. Likes and Dislikes Favourite Food: Salmon or Sushi, she's a vegetarian but she eats fish. Favourite Colour: Green, but my transformations are normally in dark blue/black, purple and gold. Favourite Place: The grounds at Red Fountain. They make her feel peaceful. Other Stuff She Likes: She enjoy training as it makes her blood boil. She also really likes playing with her border collie golden retriever cross, Skye. She also enjoys hanging out with her husband Riku, her daughter Sydney and her son Alex. Least Favourite Food: Grapefruit, it makes her powers weak and she gets all ill Least Favourite Colour: Maroon, it reminds her of dark times. Least Favorite Place: Domino, the locals there tend to act all snobbish about her powers. Other Least Favourite Stuff: Luna being stupid. Autobiography Hey everyone, the name's Abi and I have a real rage for fighting. Don't think I'm made of fire though, I do have plenty of vulnerable emotions, especially if someone I care about is hurt. I've gone through a lot in my life, but it gets better every day, especially with my amazing family and friends. I study at both Red Fountain and Alfea because of my awesome siblings who got me scholarships at both schools. Enough about my emotions, now let's hear about my past! I was born to King Harmonico and Queen Melody as their third and final daughter, with Isabella being two and Starbreeze aged 10. Unfortunately, the Ancient Witches attacked shortly after my birth. When the Ancient Sorcerers attacked in a final destructive wave, the three of us were separated. Isabella had been adopted, and was already safe. Starbreeze sent me, Abigail, to Eraklyon. Unfortunately, she was killed in the final attack. However, Siobhan, the mother of my later mermaid counterpart Ainya, had arrived and found Starbreeze. Siobhan placed her in a revival chamber. However, Demonia had managed to find them both, and killed Siobhan. She then changed the revival process to rebirth. Starbreeze was then reborn on earth. After Starbreeze sent me through the portal, I ended up in Eraklyon. I was bleeding and I was crying. Brandon found me (he was 11 years old, and I was one) and then, to save me, he cut himself and gave me some blood to make up for what I lost. When that happened, a bond was formed, and he became my brother.﻿ I spent day after day having fun, completely unaware that I had a whole other life somewhere else. One day, aged three, my idyll shattered. My blood family had been warned of the Ancient Sorcerers, and had decided to send me to Earth for my protection. I was stuck in a children's home for the longest three days of my life. However, on the third miserable day, I broke out using the little power I had. Suddenly, I saw Stella walking down the street, looking for fashion. I immediately recognised the blonde haired 13 year old, having seen her so recently, as she visited Brandon almost everyday. I ran over to her, a tiny toddler, and explained my situation. She looked very shocked to see me, such a young girl walking around, but saw how much I loved Eraklyon, and so, she returned me to my so-called home planet. As I refused to leave when my parents told me to, they kept me. As Brandon grew older, so did I. One day, he just left. I was so shocked to see my brother vanish that I followed him to Red Fountain. He was now sixteen, and I still only very young, just six. I then spent those three years at Red Fountain, secretly hiding on ships and programming my various destinations from the back terminal. On one trip to Magix, I was reunited with an 11 year old Isabella. She took me to my true parents, when I then spent a year learning how to be a princess. I also was reunited with a younger Starbreeze, now age 8. On my 10th birthday, I was returned to Eraklyon, where my blood parents presented me with my very own windrider and green helmet, and Brandon gave me the news of my Red Fountain scholarship. Although slightly unimpressed by my disruption of important missions, Saladin was very impressed by my abilities, and had decided on my scholarship. That was one of the best days of my life. Two years later, Bella was invited to join Alfea, and so was I. However, when I merged with Ainya for 3 months, I left both schools to be with the other mermaids. We then separated. On my 13th birthday, my Eraklyon parents surprised me with my own Red Fountain aircraft. __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__